Newfound Priorities of the Student Body President
by wensic
Summary: It was unlike Tezuka to get caught up with a girl who kicked coke machines.
1. Coke Machine

**Newfound Priorities of the Student Body President  
**By: WENsic

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis (SADLY!), but I do own my OC – Chika Utsui.

**Summary:** It was unlike Tezuka to get caught up with a girl who kicked coke machines.

"I want my coke!" silently cursed a raven-haired girl. Without giving it a second thought, she sent her foot flying towards the plastic front of the machine. Bad idea. "ITAIIIIII!" she screeched, skipping back a few steps on one foot.

Tezuka watched, stifling a laugh. It was exactly her.

Chika turned around, and was greeted by the seemingly stoic expression of the Seigaku buchou who leaned against the gates of the tennis court.

"Tezuka!" she squealed, cheeks burning in a dark pink. "When'd you get here?" It was more of a demand than a question, Tezuka observed.

"When you screamed your desire for coke," he replied, pushing up his glasses.

She pouted. "Should've said so!"

"Why?"

"Because—"

"Whoopie! Free coke!" Momoshiro exclaimed, grabbing the metal can. He took one big gulp of it, earning a piercing glare from the coke's rightful owner. "Is there… something wrong, Utsui-chan?"

"What? No! Of course not!" she replied, her expression changing an almost a hundred eighty. The only thing that remained was those rosy cheeks of her.

"Did you want that?" he asked, holding up the now-empty can.

She shook her head. "I wanted water, anyway."

"Ah… I see. Ah, Tezuka. Leaving already?"

"Eh," he breathed, not sparing his kouhai a glance.


	2. Fujiesque

**NEWFOUND PRIORITIES OF THE STUDENT BODY PRESIDENT  
**By: WENsic  
C h a p t e r 02  
_Fuji-esque_

Sumire Ryuzaki always took pride in coaching one of the most extraordinary tennis clubs of Japan – especially their pillar of support, Kunimitsu Tezuka. But there was something that tainted his seemingly perfect personality.

He had a disability.

A communication disability.

"Tezuka, come over here for a second," she beckoned, heading towards the club's changing room. "Selfish of me to decide before consulting in you, but I'd like to introduce you to a new addition to the tennis team."

"Oh?" he asked, slight shock present in his eyes. "I'm unaware of any other player eligible as a Seigaku regular."

Sumire chuckled at his straight-forward, cynical choice of words. This third-year acted more like a thirty year old man going through the horrors of midlife crisis. "Don't worry, Utsui-san won't be a tennis regular."

"I refuse."

"That's mean, Tezuka," Chika said, popping up behind him.

Unfazed, he simply pushed up his glasses. "You don't even play tennis."

"I know."

"Then why—"

"New-found priorities of the study body president," she replied with a Fuji-esque smile.

As much as Tezuka hated to admit it, the thought of another Fuji in his life sent shivers tingling down his spines. Currents of shivers.

Chika's smile grew wider as she spoke, "And besides, I've always wanted to tell people to run thirty laps."

He twitched. This girl was really something.


	3. Special Words

**NEWFOUND PRIORITIES OF THE STUDENT BODY PRESIDENT  
**By: WENsic.  
C h a p t e r 03  
_Special Words_

"Minna-san, I'll be in charge of the overall progress of the club from today onwards. Yorushiku onegaishimas!" said Chika, bowing slightly.

"Yay! Chi-chan is on the team, nyah~" Eiji exclaimed, doing multiple cartwheels to welcome the raven-haired girl. "Finally someone who can communicate with us!"

"Welcome, Utsui-san," Fuji said, with his trademark smile.

Ryoma simply pulled down his cap in a pleasant manner. A smirk traced onto Inui's lips as he scribbled furiously into his notebook. "Female Fuji, Chika Utsui. Tezuka, annoyed."

The viper simply _fshuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-_ed with a glimpse of joy in his tone. Kawamura scratched the back of his head, taking his time to evaluate what exactly was happening.

And then Oishi said it.

The question everyone was dying to answer.

"Ne, Utsui-san –"

"Just call me Chi," she chirped.

"Oh. Ne, Chi-san, you don't happen to play tennis, now do you?" he asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

A brisk breeze of silence lingered in the air until the quirky student president answered, "I'm here because I've always wanted to tell Tezuka something. Something extremely, extremely, extremely special that I've always wanted to tell him ever since he became captain."

Tezuka looked over in slight shock. Was this really the same sadistic girl who kicked the coke machine?

"Ah! Could it be –" the freshman three clutched onto each other, eyes glistening with the romance of early-blooming Sakurai flowers.

"Utsui. Tezuka. Confession," Inui quickly noted, "Tezuka. Shock."

Chika inhaled deeply, turned to face Tezuka, and in an all-serious tone, said: "Tezuka, go run thirty laps."

* * *

HI FROM CHINAAAA~ :'D Have been busying myself... so I'm real sorry about the late update~

Coco96 - IKR? I think so too! Thanks for pointing it out~~ I'm def. making Tezuka more into character!  
elsey951 - For you! ^^


	4. Buchou Says

**NEWFOUND PRIORITIES OF THE STUDENT BODY PRESIDENT  
**By: WENsic  
C h a p t e r 04  
_Buchou Says_

Tezuka was well known for two things. One, it was his position as captain on the tennis team. Second, was his godly looks. The third thing he was known for (though almost no one outside the tennis team cared) was his obsession with inhumane punishments.

That is, until a certain sadistic raven-haired girl came onto the courts. And thus, here he was biting his lips at his own medicine.

"Seven more laps, Tezuka!" she said affectionately, pure amusement on her face.

"You…" he murmured, losing his cool rapidly – almost.

"Buchou…" the golden pair said in utter unison, amazement scribbled in their words.

"Nice job," Fuji praised, softly exhanging hi-fives with his female duplicate.

Tezuka took a mental note to have both of them run 30 laps. Times ten.

"Woohooooooooooo! I say, we go celebrate –" Eiji was promptly cut off by buchou's monotonous voice.

"All of you, three hundred laps."

* * *

GREATLY APOLOGIZE FOR SHORT UPDATE! ; but forgive me 3 3

elsey951 - LOL! IKR? XD TY 3  
Coco96 - When I reread it, I was like "SHOOT! THIS DOES SOUND LIKE A CONFESSION!"  
Fail4Ninjas - FORGIVE ME~ :'D I will surely update frequently, though! Hehehehehehehe~ She's like Fuji... but with more nerves!


	5. Where's my jacket?

**NEWFOUND PRIORITIES OF THE STUDENT BODY PRESIDENT  
**By: WENsic  
C h a p t e r 05  
"_Where's my jacket?"_

It was always like this ever since the addition last week, Chika noted, furrowing her brows. Tezuka or, as she'd like to call him (but didn't dare to), Tezubakka had been keeping her at sideline: refusing whenever she offered to help.

Not that he didn't have his reasonable… er, reasons.

In seven days, Chika managed to make as much of a mess as Eiji did in a month. And Eiji was messy, real messy.

Her mistakes – which, certainly, included, but not limited to: a. knocking Kawamura over when she carelessly carried a tray of hot tea (he was _really_ burning at that moment), b. accidentally feeding Eiji with one of Inui's deadliest concoctions, c. breaking the window of the boy's changing room with a tennis ball (as she was expressing her frustrations) when they were changing, and d. popping her head in the shower room to ask whether she should fill out the scoring charts with a blue or black pen with Oishi was gracefully exiting it.

And there was also when she added an ounce too much of salt into Inui's newest energy cupcake.

Or when she decided it was appropriate to wear Tezuka's sports jacket (without telling him) on breezy autumn days like today.

"Have you guys seen my jacket?" Tezuka asked the other regulars, who were busy changing into their uniform.

"What jacket?" Fuji asked.

"My uniform," he replied, noting at his empty locker with nothing more than his sweat pants.

Oishi scratched the back of his head, "Maa… It was there this morning."

"Oh! Here comes Ryoma, ask Ryoma!" Eiji bounced at the chance to attack the chibi, ruffling his sea-green hair.

"Itai!" he screeched, fighting his way away from the energetic redhead.

"Echizen," buchou began, "do you know where my jacket is?"

"Your jacket?"

"Yeah."

Ryoma thought for a little before finally replying, "You mean your Seigaku jersey? Didn't you lend it to Chi-senpai or something?"

"He _what_!" the whole team exclaimed, eyes on their youngest member.

He simply shrugged and walked towards his locker. "She was wearing it."

* * *

Here's CH05~ followed by CH06!

Fail4Ninjas: I don't even think I'd make it on the first lap! LOLOL! I was debating between thirty and three hundred. Three hundred was for the humor factor heh~  
Coco96: I have listened to you, my dear! ^^ And TWO chapters at that! 3 hehehehehe~ And right? We all love Eiji, nyah!  
elsey951: Aw~ Don't worry, I promise to update my humor in the upcoming chapters!

Remember to R&R! 3 ^^


	6. Tezubakka

**NEWFOUND PRIORITIES OF THE STUDENT BODY PRESIDENT  
**By: WENsic  
C h a p t e r 06  
_Tezubakka_

"Hmn… It's cold today," Chika murmured, a cup of hot tea warming up her hands.

"Yeah it is, senpai," Sakuno replied. "How's the team doing?"

"Great." Just as Sakuno was about to speak, Chika hurriedly added, "And Ryoma's been doing well under Inui's training."

"I'm glad to hear that," the pigtailed girl said. She looked up shyly at her senpai. "T-thanks."

"For what? The tea?"

"Iie –"

Sakuno was abruptly cut off by the heavily threatening voice of Tezuka who breathed fright down Chika's spines. "You."

The student president turned around slowly and cautiously, saying his name is mere terror. "Te… Tezubakka!" At realization of what she said, she immediately got off the bench, heading for the other end of the court.

"YOU!" Tezuka, set on getting his jersey back, chased after her without a moment's loss.

"I've never seen buchou like this," Momo commented, swinging his racquet.

"Heh. He's sort of cute like that," Fuji noted, earning suspicious glares. "What?"

"Senpai…" Ryoma shivered at the tensai's comment.

"You're cute too, Echizen."

Sakuno blushed at Fuji's words, whilst Ryoma simply pulled down his cap, reminding himself not to get within a ten-meter radius of the tensai ever again.

* * *

"YOU!" Tezuka exclaimed, his pace increasing the closer her got to Chika.

They were now, after half-an-hour of painful hiding and seeking, at a deserted exit on the other side of the campus. Alone. With Chika backed up against a wall.

"YOU – are not going anywhere," Tezuka relaxed his tone once he realized she was at a dead end.

"Tezubakka – I mean, Tezuka – I mean, Tezuka-sama," she said helplessly, racking her mind for words that sounded pitiful enough to even the emotionless buchou. "I, uhm, was cold… So then I—" She turned her head the other way once she realized Tezuka was dangerously close to her, his nose almost poking her cheeks.

Chika opened one eye to see if danger was still close, and sure enough, it was, and closer than before.

"And you took _my_ jersey?"

"Gomena—_achoo_."

Tezuka pulled away from her and sighed, his glare softening a great deal. "If you're cold, you should've asked. _Someone_ would've given it to you anyway."

"But yours is roomy enough to be a blanket!"

"…Are you saying I'm fat?" Tezuka's eyes were ready to kill.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't you hate it when you know what's happening… but not what to write? GR! Anyway, here's two updates! ^^ 3 Back from China now~ :D So I should be updating more frequently!


	7. Not Cute At All

**NEWFOUND PRIORITIES OF THE STUDENT BODY PRESIDENT  
**By: WENsic  
C h a p t e r 07  
_Not Cute At All_

"Thirty laps, Utsui."

A pair of soft pink lips pouted.

"If you keep on standing there, I'll make it forty –"

"Run with me?"

"Fifty."

After grumbling a string of dark words, the raven-haired girl immediately began running laps. The sun was setting, and it was getting extremely windy.

Tezuka, as much as he hated to admit it (he'd rather drink Inui's aozu), couldn't help but realize that the girl before him was kind of… sort of cute; especially when she had that look of determination plastered on her face. Sighing, he decided to join her – after all, he didn't want to be seen as a bully – not that he cared what other people thought about him. Sort of.

The soft foot steps behind Chika had sent a smile to her face. "Tezuka!"

"I was bored," he lied, stoic as ever.

"Of course." There were no more words exchanged between the two, the only thing present in the air was the increased pacing of their breaths with each step.

Glancing at her from time to time, Tezuka reassured himself. Chika Utsui was –

Her pace decreased as she walked over to the benches, leaving the captain puzzled.

"I told you fifty laps."

"I know."

"That was only twenty-five."

"I know."

"But you're running with me, so that means if I do twenty-five laps and you do twenty-five, that'd make fifty."

Chika Utsui was not cute at all, he muttered to himself, his brows furrowing bitterly.

Definitely not cute at all.

* * *

**A/N:** YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER 3 keke~

Coco96: D If you die... can I have your stuff? :D hehehehe -ulterior motive, ulterior motive-  
elsey951: I was dying from laughter when I wrote that! My grandma thought I was going through some mental phase!  
animegleek: Thank you, thank you! ) ME TOO! I LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEE Tezuka like that~ Except, he's rarely like that T A T  
Fail4Ninjas: LOL! For some odd reason, I find it extremely hard to write long chapters! (That's why I tend to update in bulk sometimes!) I like short chapters... although they always seem a little too vague! N


	8. Liar

**NEWFOUND PRIORITIES OF THE STUDENT BODY PRESIDENT  
**By: WENsic  
C h a p t e r 08  
_Liar_

Since the little sweater-borrowing incident last week (which had a few regulars wondering how she had possibly gotten in way into the boy's locker room), Tezuka had been determined to keep Chika sidelined. Really determined.

"Utsui, back on the bench," he ordered, his back facing her.

"I was just going to get something from the vending machine! I'm thirsty!" she complained.

Tezuka fixed his spectacles. "Inui has something to drink."

"Aozu version 2.5!" the data tennis player proudly exclaimed, causing all members to fall in shock.

"… No thanks, I'm not thirsty anymore," she quickly responded, shivering at the glimmering blue liquid.

"I thought so," Tezuka said, readying himself for a practice match against Fuji.

"Ready, Tezuka?" the tensai queried, getting into serving position.

"Yeah."

- o - o -

It had been quite an intensive match, and after half an hour, the results were still unpromising to a quick end: two sets, tied.

"Senpai! The student committee is looking for you," Tomoko shouted, tearing Chika's eyes from the game.

She stole a quick glance at her watch and slapped herself on the forehead. "Ugh… the meeting! I forgot all about it! Hold on, let me get my things and –"

_Clack!_

"TEZUKA!"

Without a second thought, the student committee head rushed to the court. "Are you okay, Tezuka? How's your arm?"

"Senpai! The meeting –"

"Tell them I won't be making it."

"I'm f-fine," he managed to mutter. His right hand instinctively grabbed onto his left elbow. Tezuka winced. "I can finish the match." And he bent over, picking up his racquet.

The tensai frowned. "It's not going to be a fair match, Tezuka."

"Yes it will," the brown-haired captain replied.

"Oishi, go get an ice pack," ordered Chika, who bluntly ignored Tezuka's last two statements. "Inui, go find Ryuuzaki-sensei. Kikumaru, you go with hi—"

"Utsui, I thought I told you to stay on the bench."

"And I thought coach told you not to strain your elbow."

"I didn't."

"Liar."


	9. Touche

**NEWFOUND PRIORITIES OF THE STUDENT BODY PRESIDENT  
**By: WENsic  
C h a p t e r 09  
_Touché _

Tezuka always thought Chika Utsui was _okay_. She was, for the past three years, in almost all his classes. She was tolerable; and that was exactly the reason _why_ Tezuka had voted for her for committee president.

But he was starting to regret his decision. A lot.

"Didn't I say I'm _alright_?" he queried. His eyes met hers for a brief second, before she turned away with a soft _hmph_ and crossed her arms.

Who'd she think she was to ban him from this week's practice just because he dropped a tennis racquet? No, it was not a priority of the student council president to order around Tezuka Kunimitsu, no matter how much she thought it was.

She replied, cleverly, "That's not what the doctor said."

"So?"

"So, you should take a break and heal your elbow before engaging in any overly active sports."

"Listen to Chi-chan, buchou, she has a point, nyah~" Eiji exclaimed.

He glared.

Tezuka Kunimitsu _glared_ at the redhead.

With the look of death.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH! Buchou!" the acrobat screeched, instinctively hiding behind the mother hen.

"So what do you expect me to do here while my team plays?" the brown-haired boy queried. "Look pretty?"

"Hmn…" Chika pondered for a moment, hands cupping her chin, "Good idea. But we're going to have to work on the prettiness with the help of Hyotei's monkey king."

Tezuka could feel his face turning red. Did she just say _he_ had to work on being _pretty_? To hell, even Atobe Keigo had to agree on the fact that he, Tezuka Kunimitsu, was a pretty boy. And now, this totally-not-cute-of-a-student-council-president told him he had to work on being _pretty_!

"And you're going to learn from Eiji on how to be cute," he responded curtly.

Hearing that _did not_ make Chika happy (though it did manage to make Tezuka chuckle inwardly). "I do not! _He_ should be learning from me!"

Eiji almost _choked_ on her statement. "NANI! NYAH~"

"Tsk." The stoic captain adjusted his glasses.

"Thirty laps! Each of you!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"But I'm injured." Tezuka smirked.

"Touché, Tezubakka, touché. "

* * *

elsey951: LOL! I think they're thinking about that already D: D: 3  
Coco96: That's true.. hmn.. Oh well, gotta keep you alive till I finish I guess! ^^ 3  
Fail4Ninjas: LOLOLOL! AWH THANKS 3 Go writeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ) -attacks your fanfics- hehehehe~


End file.
